


riwayat binatang jalang: yang mati tapi hidup

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [6]
Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Semangat api tak redup walau raga layu. Riwayat kehidupan Chairil Anwar dalam tiga babak. Untuk HUT RI ke-72.





	1. [menunggu berita kematian reda]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chairil Anwar adalah nama penyair yang saya pinjam sebagai tokoh dalam karya saya. Seluruh cerita ini murni fiksional, tidak ada hubungannya dengan puisi-puisi yang ditulis oleh beliau.
> 
> 2\. Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk penyair favorit saya; Chairil Anwar, serta untuk menyambut Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke-72. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Dan saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan/merendahkan siapa pun.
> 
> 3\. Antologi puisi ini hanya akan berisi [tiga] buah puisi, dengan konsep masa anak-anak, dewasa, dan menjelang tutup usia. Setting dalam cerita ini ialah antara tanggal 22-28 April 1949, ketika Chairil Anwar dirawat di rumah sakit. Puisi di bawah murni atas dasar pemikiran saya.

“Tuhanku, Tuhanku…”

Panas di tubuhmu semakin terasa membakar, seperti kobaran api jiwa-jiwa pemuda yang bertarung dengan gagah membawa-bawa bambu runcing itu—di medan pertempuran, di antara semak-semak belukar, pohon-pohon besar, sawah, pedesaan, mereka tetap menerjang siapa yang hendak merampas hak. Semangat yang membakar habis diri; antara hidup dan mati, tak ubah engkau yang kini meringkuk nyeri di ranjang pembaringan, melawan sakit sialan, mengandalkan doa dan Tuhan.

Masih juga engkau panggil Tuhanmu, merapal lirih. Dalam sekilas bayang, tiba-tiba kau terpikir; bahwa suatu masa, tatkala para pemuda melawan penjajah, kau masihlah bocah. Di Hollandsch-Inlandsche School, kau mengunyah sejarah lalu pulang untuk menyaksikan peristiwa-peristiwa itu. Gema tak lagi terdengar dari bibir keringmu. Sebab, kau membayangkan sesuatu; kau membayangkan dirimu sendiri menulis puisi. Begini:

Kaki berlari, kaki lari lagi

Menapak batu, menapak sungai

Ada orang mengambang

Banyak darah menggenang

Bocah berlari melompati

… lalu sembunyi

//

Bocah berseru sendiri

Oh, negeri

Kapan kematian yang sia-sia ini selesai

Aku mau main di sungai

Tanpa ledakan, tanpa tembakan, tanpa seruan-seruan memilukan

Dan tanpa mayat-mayat bertumpukan.

* * *

 

# Hollandsch-Inlandsche School [HIS], sekolah dasar untuk pribumi pada masa penjajahan Belanda.


	2. di dalam mata ada dunia

Dalam helaan napas yang semakin sulit saja, kau mengingat Nisan, kau mengingat pula puisi-puisimu yang dianggap tak layak masuk timbangan karena tak sesuai dengan prinsip dan semangat Kawasan Kemakmuran Bersama Asia Timur Raya, kau ingat Sri Ayati dan Senja di Pelabuhan Kecil yang kau dedikasikan untuknya. Kepingan-kepingan kehidupanmu itu mendadak kembali terbayang, seperti baru terjadi kemarin sore ketika gerimis datang membawa suram pada ketukan-ketukan di kaca jendela rumah sakit.

Kembali, kau merangkai puisi sendiri. Begini:

Di dalam mata ada dunia

Selebar telapak tangan

Aku tamparkan pula ke muka

Sampai terbang aku melayang

Terkenang kehidupan lampau

Ketika semangat api berkobar-kobar

Menuntut perjanjian dengan Bung Karno untuk memproklamirkan kemerdekaan

Dan pemuda-pemuda bersumpah menjaga Batavia dari Belanda dan dari siapa saja

Dan kematian sekiranya bisa menjadi harga yang pantas untuk suatu kebebasan bangsa

//

Atas nama kemanusiaan,

Aku berdiri tegak saban hari lalu

Meski tak lagi kini

Tapi di mataku ada dunia

Tempat kepingan kehidupan bermuara

Perihal kegagalan, kemerdekaan, cinta serta ketiadaan

//

Semangat api tak redup walau raga layu

Seumpama melati yang gugur

Dan pahlawan-pahlawan.

* * *

 

# Nisan adalah puisi pertama Chairil Anwar yang diterbitkan pada Oktober 1942  
  
# Kawasan Kemakmuran Bersama Asia Timur Raya merupakan konsep dan slogan yang diciptakan untuk membenarkan tindakan agresi Jepang di Asia Timur [wikipedia]   
  
# Sri Ayati adalah perempuan yang dicintai Chairil Anwar, namun Chairil tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Senja di Pelabuhan Kecil merupakan puisi yang dibuat oleh Chairil yang didedikasikan untuk Sri Ayati, terbit pada tahun 1946


	3. pulanglah dia si binatang jalang

“Tuhanku, Tuhanku…”

Suaramu semakin lirih sebelum tenggorokan mengering dan ludah tak lagi mampu kau teguk. Dalam pejaman matamu, kau bayangkan cemara yang berderai-derai jauh, seperti mendengar perkutut bersenandung di dahan pohon kampung halamanmu, bersama nenek yang sudah lama pupus—yang kematiannya menjadikanmu ada atas nama Nisan. Kemudian, tak henti engkau berseru untuk hidup seribu tahun lagi.

Meski, kini, kau cuma sisa tulang berbalut daging, yang meringkuk di ranjang pembaringan, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh hingga rasa sakit itu lenyap berganti mati. Kau ingin memanggil kembali nama itu dengan sendu; bukan Sumirat, bukan Ida, bukan Dien Tamaela, bukan Sri Ayati, bukan pula Hapsah Wiraredja … melainkan Tuhanmu, Tuhanmu.

Tapi bibirmu kaku.

Dan kau tahu, sudah dekat waktumu untuk pulang. Namun, kau bayangkan pula tanganmu yang mati rasa itu menuliskan sesuatu; persembahan terakhir untuk Tuhan.

Angin bertanya kepadaku:

“Kenapa engkau memanggil Tuhan?”

Aku jawab begini:

“Sebab, sebentar lagi, aku mau pulang.”

Butuh petunjuk jalan untuk sampai ke rumah-Nya

//

Aku perlu selimut doa

Sebelum belatung-belatung menghabisiku tak bersisa

Tapi memang aku ini siapa?

Aku cuma mengenalmu, Tuhanku

Tanpa aku mengenal diriku sendiri yang bermuka masam ini

Dalam pantulan cermin kotor

Yang lalu mengingatkanku betapa juga kotor aku

//

Tuhanku, Tuhanku…

Dari kaki bukit aku merengek dalam dekapan Ibu

Tumbuh lalu

Bolehlah kau cabut aku

Tapi jangan sampai ke akar

Sebab, layu aku, mampus aku!

Namun tetap, aku mau terus hidup

Sampai nanti,

Sampai seribu tahun lagi.

 

**10:53 PM – August 11, 2017**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Ketika sakit, Chairil Anwar mengigau “Tuhanku, Tuhanku.”
> 
> # Maksud dari “cemara yang berderai-derai jauh” ialah puisi Derai-derai Cemara yang merupakan puisi terakhir yang ditulis oleh Chairil Anwar sebelum meninggal.
> 
> # Maksud dari “kematiannya menjadikanmu ada atas nama Nisan” ialah; Nisan merupakan puisi pertama Chairil Anwar, yang menjadikannya dikenal sebagai Pujangga Baru. Nisan sendiri adalah puisi yang didedikasikan Chairil untuk mendiang neneknya.
> 
> # Maksud dari “berseru untuk hidup seribu tahun lagi” merujuk pada puisi Chairil Anwar yang berjudul AKU [versi Deru Campur Debu] atau SEMANGAT [versi Kerikil Tajam dan Yang Terampas dan Yang Putus] dalam bait akhir yang berbunyi: “Aku mau hidup seribu tahun lagi.”
> 
> # Sumirat, Ida, Dien Tamaela, Sri Ayati dan Hapsah Wiraredja merupakan perempuan yang pernah menambat hati Chairil Anwar, yang pernah ia buatkan puisi-puisi. 
> 
> A/N:  
> Saya sudah lama memikirkan konsepnya dan baru mengerjakannya setelah ‘sematang’ ini. Saya selalu membayangkan dapat bercengkerama dengan beliau, sebab, saya senang menulis puisi karena beliau (betapa saya jatuh cinta pada Krawang-Bekasi!). Perlu digaris-bawahi, tiga puisi dalam fanfiksi ini adalah MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA, tidak ada hubungannya dengan puisi-puisi yang ditulis oleh Chairil Anwar. 
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan kudos atau komentar:)


End file.
